This invention relates to a method of fabrication used for semiconductor integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to the formation of self-aligned dual damascene interconnects and vias, which incorporates two positive photoresist systems, which have different wavelength sensitivities, to form trench/via openings with only a two-step etching process.